Lockdown (Transformers Film Series)
Lockdown is the main antagonist in the brand-new film Transformers: Age of Extinction. His alt mode is a grey 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe. His goal is to hunt Optimus Prime down and bring him to the creators of all transformers, an alien race known as The Creators. He is eventually killed in China by Optimus Prime, during the final battle between the renegade prototype decepticons controlled by Galvatron and the Autobots. Biography: Before Coming to Earth Little to nothing is known about Lockdown's past before coming to earth. What is known is that he is a mercenary and was hired by the creators of the Transformers, beings known as the Creators, to hunt down Optimus Prime and bring him back to them. He has also a deadly reputation among Autobots as both Optimus Prime and Ratchet were terrified to see Lockdown on Earth. The Creators must've given him the bomb-like device known as '' the seed '' and he teamed up with Harold Attinger to hunt down the Autobots being provided unlimited access to Earth's resources. He found the autobot Ratchet, and asks him where the Autobot leader is, and when Ratchets refuses to tell, Lockdown simply rips out his spark. Hunting Optimus Prime After teaming up with Attinger, he went to Cade Yeager's Farm and tried to attack the hidden Autobot Leader, who destroys the team sent by Attinger and escapes Lockdown's wrath. Lockdown would continue to presue Optimus, and Lockdown kills Cade's friend, Lucas, in their escape. But in the escape, he looses Optimus, much to his anger. Later on, while Optimus is fighting the human-made transformer, Galvatron, Optimus fails to realize that Lockdown has come to take Optimus. He shoots the Autobot in the back and takes him onto his large prison ship, where he reveals that he is working for the Transformer creators, who want Optimus back for an unknown reason. As a reword for helping him get Optimus, he gives The Humans the Seed, a bomb that will turn a city wide area into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Lockdown is about to leave for space, when Optimus' human allies storm his prison-ship and rescue Optimus. Final Battle and Death Lockdown does not give up. While the Autobots are battling with Galvatron's forces, Lockdown activates a magnetic weapon under his ship and drops many magnetic and metal things onto the battling robots. Optimus destroys the weapon and engages Lockdown in a last battle. He battles optimus and wins but before he can kill him cade,shane and tessa help optimus to defeat lockdown and optimus impales him with sword and slices from his chest to his head cutting the top of him in half killing him instantly. Gallery Aoe-lockdown-hook.jpg Trivia *Lockdown's robot mode greatly resembles Optimus Primal's robot mode in Beast Machine, except with a scar. *Lockdown was voiced by Mark Ryan, who ironically voiced Autobots from the previous films such as Bumblebee, Jetfire & Ironhide (in the video games). Category:Transformers Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Robots Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter Category:Giant Robots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Mass Murderer Category:Died in Disgrace